theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Still a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House
The reason I want to write this fanfic and a follow up to It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House is because I really hate the episode because of how everyone was violent and/or nasty to Lincoln. 11 minutes of torture, brutality, and/or infamous made this episode grind my gears to the limit. Without further ado, here a follow up to the worst episode of the entire series and in Season 1. Happy reading! (Its been one whole day after the events of It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House. Lincoln, who's wearing a neck brace, is in his room counting his money. He set his money in his pillow) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Hey, there. Well yesterday was a ballistic and destructive day. My ten sisters brutally assaulted me over a stupid quarter and a stack of cash, which we have to split unevenly. I was shocked that my sisters would just betray me like that, even my nicer sisters attacked me. I'm gonna have a talk with them. (Lincoln went to the hallway to see it's quiet, he goes into each respective room and no sisters) LINCOLN: Not here. - Lincoln said - (to the viewers) If you guys wanna know why I got a neck brace around my neck, Lola bit me twice. (He walk downstairs to look for his parents, he find them each reading a book) LINCOLN: Hey, guys. - Lincoln said LYNN SR: Hey, son. - Lynn Sr greeted - Are you alright? LINCOLN: I'm good. - Lincoln said - Where are the girls? RITA: There at the mall, sweetie. - Rita said LINCOLN: They went without me?! - Lincoln says in anger - First they attacked me, then they forget about me! RITA: Sweetie, calm down! - Rita said - There something we need to tell you. LYNN SR: Its about Sharon DeMonet. - Lynn Sr said LINCOLN: The previous owner of this house? - Lincoln said LYNN SR: Yeah, here the truth.. - Lynn Sr said - She's... (Cuts to an exterior shot of The Loud House) LINCOLN: WHAT?! - Lincoln said (Lincoln is both shocked and enraged at this truth) LINCOLN: You got to be kidding me?! - Lincoln yells - All this time, Sharon DeMonet was a lie?! LYNN SR: Unfortunately, yes son. - Lynn Sr said - We wanted to tell you first and then the girls. LINCOLN: So, I've been brutally beat up by my sisters and forced to clean the attic... for nothing?! - Lincoln yells RITA: We're sorry you have to suffer for quite an ordeal, sweetie. - Rita comforted (Lincoln run upstairs to his room, upset) LYNN SR: Son, wait! - Lynn Sr called (They looked at each other, worried; Later, at the Royal Woods Mall, the girls are walking around, they have bags in their hands) LORI: Ah, this is literally the best shopping day, ever. - Lori said happily LENI: It is, Lori. - Leni agreed - But it feels like we are forgeting something. LUCY: We are forgeting something. - Lucy said LUNA: You're right, we're low on money. - Luna concluded LOLA: We spent all our money and now were out of it. - Lola grumbles LUAN: I know who still got money. - Luan said (Lincoln is counting his money and he's looking at something online) LINCOLN: I can't wait to show this to my sisters. - Lincoln said (Heavy footsteps occur and shadows approach the door, shocking Lincoln) LINCOLN: (shocked) Uh oh. - Lincoln said shocked (He quickly stuffed his money in his pocket, place his laptop on his desk, and pull out a comic book to read; Lynn kicked down his door so hard, it was removed from its hinges) LINCOLN: (nervously) Oh, hey girls. - Lincoln said - What's up? LORI: Hey, bro you got any money leftover? - Lori said, glaring at him LINCOLN: Nope, no money at all. - Lincoln said - I spend it all. LUNA: Don't play stupid, bro. - Luna protest - We know you still got money leftover. LINCOLN: You guys were vicious to me yesterday. Why do you guys think you deserve it? - Lincoln said LOLA: Because we were looking for it! - Lola yells LINCOLN: Because you attacked me for it! - Lincoln said - You guys fought me over a stupid quarter! LENI: We should've split it 40/40. - Leni said (Lynn facepalms and she sees a couple of bills in Lincoln pocket and she decked him and found his money) LYNN: Then how you explained, these?! - Lynn said LINCOLN: Those are mine, Lynn! - Lincoln protested - I found them! LORI: No, we found them! - Lori said LINCOLN: Because you guys finally help me, after you guys tortured me all day yesterday! - Lincoln scolded (Lincoln take back his money and prepare to escape, but Lori stopped him) LORI: Where do you think you're going? - Lori ask LINCOLN: Look! Bobby's over here. - Lincoln said LORI: (excited) Where? - Lori said (Lincoln escapes through his window, the others shakes their heads at Lori in anger, Lori facepalms; Lincoln made it outside and run to the backyard, only for Lynn to spot him, and surrounded by his sisters) LANA: Where you going, bro?! - Lana said sternly LINCOLN: Uh, uh, Charles, sic 'em! - Lincoln called (Charles bark and attacked the sisters, letting Lincoln escape, after Charles was done with them, the girls are enraged) LISA: Where did he go?! - Lisa yelled LUAN: Let's search the house! - Luan said (They search the house, Lori and Luna search the basement, Luan and Leni search the kitchen, Lynn and Lola is searching the frontyard, Lana and Lily is searching the backyard, and Lucy and Lisa is searching the living room, they regroup in the hallway, which is messy) LORI: We have literally search the whole house and no Lincoln! - Lori yells LENI: We can check in the attic. - Leni said LORI: No, Leni, don't be stupid! - Lori said - He's not up there. (A cell phone vibrated and the girls search around the entire upstairs, eventually they search the attic, they see a fort made of boxes) LORI: What is that box doing there? - Lori ask (Lincoln is in it, he answered his cell phone) LINCOLN: Clyde, this is not a good time to call! - Lincoln whispers loudly LOLA: He's in the fort! - Lola alarmed LINCOLN: No, I'm not! - Lincoln said (Lynn kick some boxes over, revealing Lincoln, the girls all surround him with furious expressions, he hangs up) LINCOLN: Why are you doing this?! - Lincoln yelled LORI: We need this money, Lincoln! - Lori said - Now hand it over before we lock you in the basement! LINCOLN: (incensed) No, I deserve this money! - Lincoln yells - You guys been brutally assaulted me yesterday! LOLA: That’s because we were looking for it too! - Lola said LORI, LENI, LUNA, LUAN, LYNN, LANA, LISA, (Minus LILY): Yeah! - the others agreed LINCOLN: No you weren't, you guys attacked for no valid reason at all! - Lincoln lectures - You girls betrayed me like I'm yesterday garbage or something! LUNA: Who cares?! - Luna said - Give us the money or else! (Lincoln looks terrified, Lynn holds a bat, Lola holds a chain, and Lucy holds a shovel) LINCOLN: Bobby's over here! - Lincoln said LORI: (excited) Where?! - Lori ask, she snap out of it - Oh no, that's not gonna work on me... (While talking, Lincoln escapes, Lori facefalms in anger, he frantically runs through the hallway, then downstairs, he stumbles into a corner, multiple shadows appears, which is his sisters) LORI: (livid) Hand over the money and you won't get hurt! - Lori warned LINCOLN: No! - Lincoln refuses LORI: I said give it to us! - Lori yells LINCOLN: (enraged) I said NO! - Lincoln yells (Lincoln, in a blind rage, punched Lori in her face, giving her a black eye) LORI: (infuriated) You ungrateful twerp! - Lori snarls - That tears it! (The girls all surrounded him and they assaulted him, their parents break up the fight, by whistling) RITA: Girls, that is ENOUGH! - Rita yelled - Stop this madness! LYNN SR: Why do you girls have to be mean to him? - Lynn Sr asked LOLA: We need this money more than he did, its all his fault he started this! - Lola brags LINCOLN: (angered) No, its not! - Lincoln said - You girls started all this! Being vicious and/or nasty to me! Blaming me for cleaning the attic! Throwing me out of your rooms! All for a stack of money!?! LENI: You caused it! - Leni blamed LUAN: Yeah, you don't make cents! - Luan laughed (Lincoln is enraged, and he pummels Luan, Rita break them up) LANA: You jerk! - Lana scolded - Why do you do this stuff?! (The girls all yell at him, which makes Lincoln go through his breaking point) LINCOLN: ENOUGH ALREADY!!!!!! - Lincoln exploded with rage (Everyone was silenced because of Lincoln outburst) LINCOLN: (in a blind rage) Why?! WHY?! You ten sisters were all violent to me yesterday, all over a stupid quarter, kicking me out with speakers, treating me horribly like I'm yesterday's garbage! Before we worked together, you guys were mean, selfish, ungrateful, bossy, brutal, and vain towards me! - Lincoln exploded, with tears - I've never been so mistreated nor suffered in my entire life, I'm your only brother and this is how you repay me?! I mean look, I'm wearing a neck brace because of YOU! All those times I’ve been pushed around by you ten, you don't EVEN CARE nor you don't even FEEL SORRY FOR IT! Why can't we just be a normal, hostile, and/or simple family for once, instead of all this violence, misery, and/or destruction?! I think I lost all my trust in you guys! (Devastated by this insane ordeal, Lincoln break down into tears and run upstairs to him room) RITA: Lincoln, wait! - Rita yells - You ten are in so much trouble... (Rita runs after Lincoln, leaving Lynn Sr with the girls) LYNN SR: You guys should be ashamed of yourselves! - Lynn Sr scolded - Treating your brother like he's a doll or something! Let me reveal something, this Sharon DeMonet was a scheme I created to teach you guys a lesson, and it got way out of hand, destroying the entire house! LORI: All this time, it was a trick? - Lori said, shocked - We didn't know... LYNN SR: You didn't know?! - Lynn Sr said angrily - I had to clean the entire house, plus, I had to give away my work bonus! LUNA: I can't believe this, we just took him for granted. - Luna said sadly - Only for some money. LYNN SR: Which you'll not be getting because you're all grounded for two months. - Lynn Sr stated LORI: What, why?! - Lori yells LYNN SR: Because you were vile and rude to Lincoln and he should not have been beaten up because of you. - Lynn Sr said - You'll all clean the house instead, and you'll all be doing chores for two months until you pay me back. (Lynn Sr walk away, the girls were all regretful and saddened of what they did to their brother) LANA: What have we done? - Lana said solemnly LORI: I can't believe we just hurt him like that. - Lori said sadly LYNN: We acted like total jerks towards him only for money. - Lynn said LUAN: Look around us. - Luan said - Our home is destroyed. (They all see their destroyed house, along with everything with it) LISA: We feel terrible. - Lisa sadly said (They all sigh in despair. Later, they clean the entire house, their parents walk in) RITA: Wow, the house look spotless! - Rita said LYNN SR: I'm proud with you girls, but you're still grounded. - Lynn Sr said LENI: How's Linky? - Leni ask RITA: He's in his room, he is still angry. - Rita said (The sisters all walk upstairs at Lincoln's door and Lori sighs, she knocks on it) LINCOLN: Who is it? - Lincoln ask LORI: It's us, bro. - Lori said LINCOLN: Go away! - Lincoln yells - I don't want to speak with any of you! LUNA: C'mon, bro. - Luna said - We just wanted to talk. LINCOLN: (sighs) Okay, I'll come out. - Lincoln said (Lincoln walk out of room and meet up with sisters) LORI: Lincoln, we're really sorry for how we acted today and yesterday, too. - Lori said - We shouldn't been that mean nor malicious to you. LUNA: We should not have been that violent or brutal at you. - Luna said LYNN: We were being selfish, our greed got the best of us. - Lynn said - And we took our frustration out on you, little bro. LENI: We hope you find it in your heart and forgive us, Linky. - Leni says LUAN, LUCY, LANA, LOLA, LISA: We're sorry, Lincoln! Please, forgive us! - the girls said sadly (Lincoln was touched by this and he hugged them, they hugged him back) LINCOLN: Thank you. - Lincoln said - I forgive you all. LUAN: Let's never fight like that ever again. - Luan said LANA: Agreed. - Lana agreed (They release Lincoln, Rita walks up) RITA: Lincoln, good news, the doctor said you can remove your neck brace. - Rita said (Lincoln removes his neck brace and toss it away, he hugs them once more. Later, the girls are in the living room) LORI: It's great that Lincoln is in good spirits again. - Lori said (The others agreed to that) LINCOLN: (from outside) Hey, girls! - Lincoln called - Come to the backyard! (The girls all come out to the backyard through the kitchen and see a large trampoline, Lincoln, with his shoes off, is jumping, he jump to his siblings) LINCOLN: Hey, gang. - Lincoln said LORI: Where did you literally get this trampoline? - Lori ask LINCOLN: I was touched by your apology earlier today, and to make it up to you, I use my $45, (quietly) and half of my allowance, to buy this trampoline, for us to share. - Lincoln said (The girls were all touched by Lincoln request and embraced him in a group hug) LORI: Thanks, bro. - Lori said happily LYNN: What are we standing here for, lets jump in it! - Lynn said excited LUAN: Lets bounce! - Luan laughs (The girls eagerly run up to the trampoline, but Lincoln stopped them) LINCOLN: Wait! You have to take your shoes off first. - Lincoln said - It's brand new. (The girls all remove their shoes and they all jumped on the trampoline) LOLA: This is so much fun! - Lola said happily LINCOLN: (to the viewers) I learn that my sisters can be greedy, but they later regret it. - Lincoln said - It's like what they said, "Money is the ultimate form of power", and greed, but at the end, we all made up. (The eleven of them are having fun jumping on their trampoline) THE END Category:Episodes